


The Delicious Mind of Mika Anderson

by TheDoctorsWife



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsWife/pseuds/TheDoctorsWife
Summary: Mika Anderson takes advantage of living with five very eligible incubi.





	1. A frustrating day

**Author's Note:**

> Seduce Me and all of its characters belong to Michaela Laws.
> 
> This is my first fic, so feedback is very welcome! :) I'll be posting about a chapter a week.  
> While the story is very smutty to start with, there will be more fluffy feels later on. A PWP with some plot ;)

Mika was exhausted. _All day preparing for the sudden house party, just so dad can show me off like his obedient little CEO doll. Ergh!_ She tiredly wiped all her makeup off and brushed her teeth. Her feet and back hurt from running around all day, and she was too tired to bother with PJs and just crawled into bed. Big mistake. The cool silk sheets caressed her body and reminded her of her frustrations from earlier in the day.

_“Flowers need to be cared for gently, like a fragile life. Too much power and they’ll break, but too little and they’ll wither and fade away. It’s like caring for a pet or a loved one.”_ She remembered James standing behind her, guiding her body as she watered the flowers, his breath brushing her neck. She lightly ran her fingers over her neck, sending goosebumps running across her body. Such a tease! She was shocked at the time, and hopeful at what his touch might have meant. But now, in the safety of her bed she imagined that it meant he desired her, wanted her, thought she was beautiful. Worth his attentions.

She was glad Damien wasn’t nearby to hear her thoughts. She knew that they all thought she was sweet and innocent, and she was. Technically. Until Sam she hadn’t even kissed a guy let alone anything else. But her mind wasn’t so sweet and innocent. She was worried about what they would think when they found out.

Her not so innocent mind decided took that opportunity to draw her thoughts back to James and the garden, and him pressing up against her as his words caressed her neck - with a clear sign of his desire pressing against her lower back. _Oh fuck! How can one man be so damn sexy._ Her pussy was throbbing between her legs. _What am I doing! I’m exhausted, I need to sleep!_

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but it was no use. Ironically she was too exhausted to fall asleep, and her mind was buzzing with thoughts of the boys from earlier that day. There was only one solution.

She slid a finger to her pussy - she was wet. And her pussy was swollen with desire. She had been in that state since the incident with James in the garden. _I’m surprised that Erik couldn’t smell me when he was checking my ankle - his face was so close to my crotch._ She started to play with her clit as she thought about Erik’s face getting closer to her crotch. She imagined that he had noticed how wet she was and decided to help her out. His tongue was good for more than terrible pick up lines. She moaned very softly as she started to rub her clit faster, rocking her hips slightly. She slid a finger into her mouth, biting down on it gently to stifle her moans.

_Mmm… yes. James is holding me in his lap, kissing and biting gently up and down my neck and shoulder, while Erik flicks his tongue against my clit, occasionally fucking me with it. Mmm… and to keep me quiet James is sliding a finger into my mouth. But as I lick and suck on his finger, his breathing gets heavier and he groans with desire for me. He pulls me harder against him, and pulls my finger out of my mouth. Before I can complain about the loss he spreads my legs wider and starts to slide his wet finger inside me, while Erik focuses on my clit._

Mika’s finger drifted from her mouth to her pussy and she started sliding it in and out, massaging her vagina walls while her other hand focused on her clit.

_Teeth on my neck, fingers fucking me, his tongue… oh fuck fuuuck!_

As she drifted off into a post orgasmic haze of contentment, her thoughts flickered to the youngest brother. _Damien. Such an adorable smile._ And how she was going to have to continue to hide these thoughts from him.  
\-----

Damien shivered, panting with need. He hadn’t meant to hear her thoughts, but he had been thinking about her, and when she thought about him at the same time it was like she had called his name. His mind followed the sound of her voice.

What he found there was… _Delicious_. Need. Desire. Sex. Pleasure. Part of him was jealous that she was thinking about his brothers, but the main part was overwhelmed with her desire. It was so… hot. Arousing. He was still trying to deal with the aftermath of her. _I guess the mind reading can come in handy on occasion._


	2. I like the way you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Damien discuss last night, and Mika puts her delicious mind to a clever (and fun!) solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seduce Me and all of its characters belong to Michaela Laws - I'm just playing with them.
> 
> While, I've kept some of the key events, I'll be playing with the timeline a bit so some things might happen in a different order or time period to the game.
> 
> The smut has taken a backseat in this chapter, but don't worry, it won't be gone for long ;) Feedback is welcome :)

Mika was wide awake at 7am. Despite how tired she had been the night before she felt oddly refreshed. It wasn’t usual for her to be up so early on the weekend but she decided to take advantage of it and make the boys breakfast. They had done an amazing job helping her out with the party yesterday - she knew she wouldn’t have been able to pull off something so elegant without them.

Showering and dressing quickly, she padded softly to the kitchen. It seemed like the boys were still asleep, so she would have a chance to surprise them. She had decided on pancakes, and had just finished mixing the batter when she heard a gentle “Good Morning” behind her.  

_Damien._ She turned with a smile, and her smile widened when she saw the adorable messiness of his hair. Damien blushed at her thought, and his hand drifted to his hair. Mika suppressed the desire to hug him and settled for another smile and a “Good Morning”, before she turned back to the pancakes and started pouring in the batter.

“Do you need any help?” asked Damien.

“No, but you can keep me company if you like”

“Yeah, I would like that,” he replied, “Umm… actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” he said, while blushing and looking away. “It’s about my power. Umm… one of the ways it works is if I’m near someone or paying attention to them, then I’m more likely to hear their thoughts. Umm… but, also someone can get my attention by thinking about me or my name. It’s like calling out to me across a room. Then, within reason, the distance doesn’t matter too much.” Damien paused, glancing quickly up at her before blushing again and looking away.  

Mika was a little confused - she understood what he was saying but didn’t really understand why he seemed to be so embarrassed to tell her. _When did I last think about him? Oh crap… no… did I think about him last night?_ Damien nodded slightly at her thought. _Oh god… shit, shit, shit!_ Mika felt the blood rush from her face and her heart started to beat faster. _So, he saw… James and Erik… Oh god, oh god._  

Damien looked at her in surprise as she started to panic. “Oh, no, Mika… that wasn’t… I mean you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about. It’s me that did the wrong thing, not you. It’s my fault that I’m not strong enough to control my powers. But I thought it was important for you to know how they work.” He gave her a minute to take it in, but she was still on the verge of panic.

“Hey, Mika. Are you really embarrassed by what you were thinking about?”

She stared at him incredulously. “Of course I am!”

“Are you, though? Or are you just embarrassed that I know?”

She thought about it and realised that she wasn’t actually ashamed of her thoughts. Not really. She knew that her fantasies were sometimes more wild than other young adult women, but she was actually okay with that.

“The thing is,” Damien continued, “while I’m here, you will probably share more with me than you are used to sharing with someone. But, like I said, I’m used to it. I’m pretty good at keeping things private.” He could sense that her panic had subsided, although there was still some shyness and embarrassment there. “Maybe I could trade you? I’ll share something that I’m embarrassed to let you know”. He leaned in slightly and whispered “I liked it. Your fantasy. That’s what made it hard to draw my attention away”, he pulled back and looked at the floor, blushing furiously.

_He… liked it… But…_

“I.. I mean, not the fact that it was my brothers. But you. Your desire. Your pleasure.” He bit his lower lip, looking up to look her in the eyes “I liked it”.

_Oh… he liked it… That look… his lips…_ Mika felt almost like she was under one of their mind spells, although she knew she wasn’t. But her mind felt fuzzy and her body felt warm and gooey. She felt… _desirable_?

Damien chuckled, “You are.”

_Oh… crap, pancakes!_ She finally remembered the forgotten pancakes and pancake batter. _Right! Focus on the pancakes, not on that look. You are the pancake queen!_

“My brothers are waking up. Sorry, I distracted you for too long. Would you like me to help? There is room for another pan?” asked Damien.

“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you!”  

 

Mika and Damien managed to get the pancakes mostly done by the time the others had come downstairs following the smell of food - although not fast enough to stop Sam from complaining about being hungry.

“Thank you for making breakfast, Miss. You really didn’t need to but we appreciate it very much”, said James.

“Oh, that’s okay. You guys helped me out last night so it was the least I could do. Besides, you guys look like you could do with some food. You look pretty tired.”

There was almost a slight pause among them before James answered “Food helps, but it… isn’t quite enough to replenish us. But that isn’t your concern, Miss.”

“Idiot…” grumbled Sam under his breath.

“That’s enough, Sam!” snapped James.

“I’m not an idiot. I know you feed on sexual energy. But that doesn’t imply that is the only source of energy. Besides, you eat so it would be natural to assume that you gain some energy from it. Don’t call me an idiot because I didn’t know it wasn’t enough,” she replied coldly to Sam.

He rolled his eyes in return, but his pink cheeks suggested that she had gotten through to him.

“You mentioned that you get sexual energy through touch as well,” she addressed James again, “so if I slapped Sam would that give him energy?”

James did an admirable job of hiding his smirk, but Erik chuckled into his hand, and Matthew giggled with glee “Ouch!”

“It’s possible, but a slap might be too quick. But a caress or a hug or holding hands would be a source of energy. Perhaps it’s implied, but the more sexual the contact, the stronger the energy. So a kiss would provide more energy than a cuddle, or holding hands for an hour. But it isn’t quite as scientific as that.”  

Damien blushed slightly at her idea, but gave her a reassuring smile. _It’s okay. Just say it! The worst that can happen is that they’ll say no and I can pretend it is because they are worried about me, and not because they don’t like me._

“Okay, then. How about a good night kiss? Nothing too.. You know. But none of that mind control stuff okay…” They were all silent and for a moment she thought she was wrong to speak up “I mean, it’s totally okay if you aren’t into that. Like, I’m all big on consent and stuff so you totally have the right to say no, but if you need the energy it’s okay with me if it happens in this very… erm structured way.” _Oh, god, I’m babbling._

“Miss, thank you for the offer, but we couldn’t possibly inconvenience you…”

“Shut up, James. She offered her energy. Freely. How are we going to take on Malix if we stay like this”, growled Sam.

“I hate to agree with him, but he’s right James” responded Matthew.

_Okay, time for the trump card, Mika._

“Look, James. Thank you for your concern, but Sam is right. I am choosing to offer this freely. But it isn’t just out of the goodness of my heart or anything. If the guys that hurt you come back here, I need you to be in your best shape so you can protect me.”

James sighed “Yes, you are right, of course. But if we are going to do this, then there will need to be some rules,” he paused, looking at the boys to make sure they were paying attention. “Firstly, no mind control, as Mika requests. Secondly, Mika initiates. Thirdly, if Mika chooses not to kiss you or to end a kiss, you respect her wishes completely. Mika, is there anything else you would like to add?”

“Yes, well. I mean, I’m not going to force myself on you. You can say no too.”

“Oh, my Princess, none of us would ever say no to a beautiful flower like you,” murmured Erik. Mika studiously ignored his comment - she knew he was trying to be flattering but… she sighed.

“Agreed” said Sam, with a bored look on his face.

“Agreed!” added Matthew.

“Of course I agree - the first kiss was so delightful” added Erik.

“I agree” added Damien with a blush.

“I also agree. Thank you for your generosity, Mika. If you ever want to change this or have any concerns, I’m always free to talk to”, smiled James.

“Thank you, James” she smiled back a little shyly after her earlier bravado faded, hiding herself in the rest of her pancakes.

 

The boys discussed training while they finished up breakfast. Mika wondered if she had made the right choice. Choices. Her dad had always criticised her for being too kind hearted. Too trusting. And perhaps she was. But it hadn’t blown up in her face yet. And if everyone thought like her dad, what sort of world would we be living in? She knew there was a chance that things with the guys could turn out badly, but her instincts said that they could be trusted. And besides. Kisses.


	3. Damien helps out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika isn't feeling so good and Damien helps her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seduce Me and all of its characters belong to Michaela Laws.
> 
> This chapter deals with some mental health issues, specifically around self esteem and self worth. It's something that I think many young girls, including Mika, struggle with. While in this chapter Mika does rely on another to help her feel better about herself, through the story it will ultimately be something she has to deal with herself.

Mika lay in bed. She was exhausted but it was only Wednesday. She groaned, wondering how she was going to make it through the week. School was ramping up with exams and assignments before the break, and it took so much energy to stop fantasizing about the gorgeous boys living in her house and focus on school. Especially since she was trying to be more careful with her thoughts at home.

She had started giving them all a goodnight kiss on Sunday. It was… awkward. And confusing. She knew it wasn’t their fault, that it was stemming from her and her self esteem issues. Part of her desperately wanted them to want her, and that part was also scared that any desire they showed would be just because they wanted her energy - but not her. Another part of her was scared that she was pushing herself on them, and they were too polite to say no. She knew it was illogical - Sam at least would have said no if he wasn’t okay with it. But her lack of self worth stepped in again and told her that it wasn’t possible that they could be okay with her kisses. It was all such a mess.

She hadn’t felt like this for a long time. She used to when she was younger, with all the pressure her dad put on her to do well and to be perfect. But her grandad had helped her to start to seek happiness rather than perfection. To be okay with herself. It was almost like he had cast a spell on her and now that he was gone, so was the spell and she was slipping back to the badness. At least this time she knew it and could recognise the wrongness of her thoughts. But she didn’t know how to pull herself out of the badness. _Help me…_

Damien’s heart hurt. He had come up to check on Mika because he had noticed something off when she had kissed him goodnight. He hadn’t expected to hear that though. It was almost like she was holding a mirror up to him and reflecting back his own feelings. As the bastard son of the Demon Lord, he knew what it was like to feel unwanted. Unneeded. But not her… she shouldn’t feel that way. Although he had only known Mika for a short while, he already admired her so much. Her generosity and kindness were already clear. Perhaps because he could see into her thoughts, he already knew how caring she was. But also sexy. Funny. He wished he could help soothe her pain.

 _Finally, it’s Friday. A weekend. Some rest._ Mika managed a small smile in the backseat of the car.

“What are you so happy about, Mika?” asked Suzu.  
“Weekend!” she responded with a smile. “Finally a chance to catch up on some rest and get organised”.  
“That reminds me - my parents are going away this weekend so I won’t be able to catch up with you. I’ve got to keep an eye on the babies.” responded Suzu.  
“Mmm.. me too. Well, not babies but I need to do some serious study. Is that okay, Mika?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. I think I need some time at home as well”, she answered. She also needed to study, but mainly she wanted to just spend some time not doing much of anything. To try to sort herself out. “See you guys!”

Mika started to relax through dinner, her mind distracted from her worries for a while. But then it was time for the goodnight kisses and the anxiety started building again. She pretended she was tired and kissed the boys quickly. Damien had left earlier, though and she went searching for him, to give him his kiss.

“Damien! I’ve been looking for you,” Mika said with some surprise at seeing him outside her bedroom door.  
“I was waiting for you. Sorry, I forgot that you might be looking for me elsewhere. I, ahh, wanted to ask you something,” Damien said softly. He was looking away, blushing slightly. “C-Can I… I mean… may I…” he looked up at her, his face serious. “May I kiss you?”  
“Well, yes, of course… that’s why I was looking for you.”  
Damien shook his head. “No…” he stroked her cheek, still blushing slightly “I want to kiss you. Do you want me to?”  
Mika’s eyes widened in surprise, and she couldn’t look away from his. _He wanted to?_ Her eyes fluttered closed as the fingers stroking her cheek brushed against her neck. _Ohh… yes._  
His lips brushed up against her ear “Say it.”  
“I want you,” she whispered without even thinking.  
Damien’s eyes flashed golden as he whispered “Ohh… Mika” The need in his voice made her feel hot and shivery at the same time. He tried to kiss her gently, but the combination of their desire dancing in his mind was too much and he kissed harder than he intended, pressing his body against hers. Mika kissed him back, biting his bottom lip gently, seeking entrance into his mouth. This was exactly what she needed. Her fingers threaded through his hair, and she pulled him closer as their kiss deepened. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, and she pressed herself harder against it making Damien moan into her mouth, and kiss her harder. _Mmm... yes... show me how much you want me._

Mika’s mind was empty of everything except this moment. Her body was singing with pleasure, with need, with frustration. She was so wrapped up in him, his desire, his taste, his smell that there was no room for self-doubt. 

Damien’s mind was swirling. He felt so… good. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this good. Partly it was the energy. But he had never been desired before. Not like this. It felt amazing. She felt amazing. Hearing his own desire and need reflected back from her only intensified it. He realised he was close to losing himself in her, to losing control. He reluctantly broke his lips away from hers, panting with the effort of controlling himself. He didn’t move his body away though, and remained pressed against her, his face nuzzled up against her neck. Breathing her in. Trying to calm down.

Mika whimpered slightly when he pulled his lips away, but relaxed against him when he didn’t move his body away. She wrapped her arms around him, cuddling him closely while her heartbeat calmed down.  
“I’m sorry, I had to stop before… you just feel so good,” he said.  
“You too. Thank you. That was… perfect.” she replied, smiling up at him. _Part of me wants to keep going. A large part. But I’m not sure if I’m ready for sex. And I don’t know if I would want to stop if we kept going._  
Damien swallowed nervously, “You could… keep going. I mean, without me. If you call me in your mind, I’ll be there too.”  
“Maybe”, blushed Mika. “Will you wait until I call you? And not peek beforehand?”  
Damien nodded. Mika blushed harder and buried her face in his chest. _Okay…_  
“My name… my real name isn’t Damien. That’s the name I use in the human world. My real name is Izroul”  
_Izroul_. Damien shivered in response, and kissed her gently. “Good night”.  
“Good night”, Mika blushed with a happy smile on her face. _You’ll see me soon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, very cruel of me to end there, but the next mini chapter with the scene you are all waiting for will be up tomorrow :)


	4. A brief smutty interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika fulfills her promise to Damien ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters etc belong to Michaela Laws - I'm just playing with them.
> 
> As I promised, a short smutty piece - Enjoy! Feedback welcome :)

Damien was lying on top of his bed, still processing the feelings brought on by the kiss when she called him. _Izroul...I hope this works…_

\-----

She was kneeling on her bed, wearing a silk robe. _Damien, I’m already very… wet... aroused, so I don’t think this will last very long._ She wanted him to know how wet he had made her so she slid a finger inside her vagina, coating it with her juices. She tried to send him the feeling surrounding her finger, the wetness, the suction as her vagina clenched around her finger. _See what you do to me._

\-----

Damien pulled his cock out of his boxers. He was leaking pre-cum, and he rubbed it gently over the tip of his cock. He was already very aroused as well and he didn’t think he would last long either.

\-----

 _I have a surprise for you._ She pulled out a vibrator and some lube. _After that kiss I need more than just my fingers._ She was blushing, embarrassed at being so openly wanton. Now that he wasn’t there, doubt started to creep in. _Maybe… No_. She remembered the way his eyes glowed, the way he whispered her name with need. Her nipples hardened at the memory, and she brushed her fingers over them, sending a jolt of pleasure down to her vagina. She spread some lube on the vibrator and slid it inside her, relaxing her muscles. She kept sliding it in and out, going a little deeper each time until she could comfortably fit it all inside her. She flicked the vibrator on and it started humming gently. She sighed with pleasure, letting her eyes close. As she rocked against the vibrator, she imagined that she was kissing him again, but this time they were both naked and she was straddling his lap, fucking him while they kissed.

In her fantasy, Damien had his arms around her, pulling her hard against him. He was holding her, fucking her, kissing her - she felt so wrapped up in him. It felt so good. She rocked faster against the vibrator, as she imagined him sucking on her nipples. Hard, making them grow even bigger. Then his lips were against her neck, nibbles and kisses up and down. Her nails were running up his back, the back of his neck, fingers twining in his hair, pulling it gently. _Ohhh… Damien…_

\----

Damien stroked himself faster, lost in her fantasy. He wanted her, needed her so badly. He wanted to lose himself inside of her. She was so fucking delicious. _Come for me, Mika… please come for me._

\----

Mika started playing with her clit while she rocked against the vibrator. She could feel the orgasm building. _So gooood… so close…_ She remembered his whispered “Ohh... Mika”. The reminder of his desire pushed her over the edge. _Ohh… fuck…. Izroul… Izroul! Ohhh…._

\----

Damien’s body exploded in pleasure as she called his name as she orgasmed, and it set off his own orgasm. He lay in bed, panting, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him. _What was that…_ Names had power, and they usually weren’t used outside of family or marriage partners. But in the moment, he had wanted her to share that part of him. To let her be closer to his true self, so he had told her his name. He didn’t regret it. _Is that what sex is like between name partners? Incredible…_

\----

 _Thank you, Izroul_ she sent as she drifted off to sleep. She was imagining him wrapped around her in bed. Holding her. _Mmmmm_ …..


	5. I don’t think that means what you think it means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika finally confronts Erik about his flirtatious comments and it leads to a misunderstanding - and finally an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Michaela Laws, not me! I can only dream ;)
> 
> I've also taken some text directly from the game for part of this chapter when describing the scene Erik shows Mika, so credit to Michaela for that as well.
> 
> Apologies, this chapter is a little late. It ended up a little longer than the others as well.

Damien was waiting outside her door as she left for breakfast.

“Good morning,” she smiled shyly at him.  
“Good morning. And thank you. Last night was… incredible” he responded with a blush. He reached down and entwined his fingers with hers “May I escort you to breakfast?” Mika’s heart squeed at his sweetness, and he blushed a little more. It reminded her that she needed to talk to him about his brothers and her feelings for them before things went further with him.  
“It’s okay. I know you like my brothers as well. I… might get a little jealous but I’m really happy. Happier than I remember being in a long time.” he smiled at her “So, don’t worry about it.”

 _Waaahh! Too sweet!_! Mika couldn’t handle it and she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug, before giving his hand a final squeeze before they went in to breakfast.

\---------

Breakfast was delicious. The boys were discussing training plans for the day, Sam and Erik getting into an argument about something. She smiled to herself watching it happen. She noticed that her eyes kept stopping on Damien. He was great at acting like he didn’t notice - he was good at dealing with the mind reading. But he did blush a little when their eyes met and he heard her thought that his eyes were beautiful.

Today she felt like life was great. _Thanks, Izroul_ she thought to him happily, earning a smile in reply. She even felt confident enough to confront Erik about his overly-complimentary comments. She realised at breakfast after a few over the top ones that it was a trigger for the badness. The fakeness of some of them just made her feel like he was making fun of her. Matthew and Sam had teased him when she had asked to talk to him after breakfast, but James had made sure that the boys had all left them alone.

\---------------

“No Erik. No comments for a little while. Let me just talk ok,” Mika silenced him quickly before he could make another flirty comment.  
“Look. I wanted to talk to you about some of the comments you make, and how they affect me. I have some… self esteem issues, okay. It isn’t logical, it’s emotional. And, it’s something I’m trying to deal with. But it’s going to take a bit of time to get there... Anyway, the impact is that some of your comments end up sounding fake to me. And then my brain interprets them in a bad way. So like, well, pretty much any time you call me beautiful, it feels like you are laughing at me or making fun of me.”  
“But… Princess… I didn’t…” stammered Erik, a horrified look on his face.  
“I know. I know that is stupid of me. But, there is… It’s like you are saying it as a reflex and that you don’t really mean it. Does that make sense? And I think the reason it especially feels like that is because sometimes you say or do things that are genuinely nice. Like when I fell when we were cleaning. I guess, I just need a bit more of that.” Mika blushed slightly, remembering the incident and the fantasy it had caused.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t want to be mean or make you feel bad. But… I would like to be more... comfortable around you. I would like to get to know you better. But I need your help to get us there,” said Mika.  
Erik managed a smile, though she could see that he was hurt by her chastisement. “You’ve given me some things to think about, Princess.” He seemed to want to say more, but held himself back. “Perhaps we could talk a little more later today?”

\------------------

Later than day Mika found him in the garden. She watched him for a little bit before interrupting - he looked beautiful, especially with the twilight approaching.  
“I haven’t had much time to explore the garden yet. Do you like it?” she asked, approaching and taking a seat next to him.  
He twirled a white daisy in his hands. “It reminds me of home. Well, the nice parts of home,” he said with a sad smile.  
“Do you miss it?” Mika asked. “Some things. But there are many things I don’t miss,” he responded, his eyes darkening slightly. He looked away, watching the sunset for a few minutes, his expression serious.

Mika could tell he wanted to continue talking, so she waited with him. It was a beautiful sunset. She didn’t notice that he had stopped looking at the sun and was looking at her. His look was one of mingled desire and sadness. He was scared to open up to her - she would hate him. But he knew that it was the only way forward. And she had been honest with him, so she deserved at least that much honesty from him.  
“Did you mean it?” he asked.  
“Hmm?” Mika responded, glancing back towards him.  
“That you want to get to know me better,” he responded with some embarrassment.  
Mika’s heart started to beat faster. _In so many ways_ … But she responded calmly “Yes, I did”.

Erik handed her the daisy he had been playing with. The yellow centre gently faded to a pink hue as the stem began to burn black.  
"Watch it closely".  
Mika kept her eyes on the flower as Erik began to mutter something in an unknown language and the flower began to glow in her hand.

Small crystal-shaped spores floated up from the pink centre and began to form a circle in the air. As the circle closed, the centre filled with smoke, forming a screen of some sort.

"What is this?" Mika asked.  
"Just watch"  
Eventually the mist faded away, revealing a large throne room. It was all of stone and tile with the throne itself covered in red fabric and gold metal. As Mika continued to watch someone that looked a lot like Erik walked into the room arm in arm with a woman in cat ears and a tail.  
“Is that..”  
“Yes, that’s me.”  
Her heart sped up and she couldn’t take her eyes away from the image of him in demon form. He was beautiful. Her fingers itched to stroke his horns. With some effort, she focused her attention away from gawking at him, to what was happening in the image.  
"Tiffy, my sweet kitten, you truly astound me. Whatever shall I do with you?"  
"Teeheehee!! Stop it! You're making me blush!!"  
"But what if I want to make you blush? You're so much cuter when you blush, kitten..."  
"Eeheehee~! Stoooop!"

_He said the same thing to me… why is he showing me this. She is so much cuter than me..._

"Heehee! You sly incubus, you! I'll get in trouble for sure if I'm caught with you!"  
"Then shouldn't we make the risk worthwhile?"  
Erik held the cat girl close to his body, looking about ready to kiss her. The girl, however, mewed and pulled away, giggling in almost cute embarrassment.  
"Miii! Such a bad incubus! So bad! I should go!"  
"Ahh, very well, you minx~ Until we meet again~"

_He must have so many girls throwing themselves at him. Why would he want me… Maybe that’s why he doesn’t want to kiss me..._

The catgirl giggled before rushing out of the main hall but not before Erik lowered his hand underneath her tail as she turned and let it slide across his fingers as she ran off, making the cat girl jump in surprise. The girl playfully glared at Erik, who only pouted 'innocent' lips in return, before she exited.

Mika had unconsciously balled her hands into fists and was digging her nails into her palms.

However, as the girl left the room, Erik's face went from flirtatious to almost ice-cold. Erik let out a sigh, gently rubbing his hands to rid them of the fur that had caught on them, and rolled his shoulders.  
"Well, Mother, was that enough to please you?"

Mika stared shocked at the personality change. _What is going on?_ This wasn’t the Erik she knew - or thought she knew.

A small red orb, surrounded with a veil of purple mist, entered the space. It approached Erik, glowing as it spoke.  
"Very well done, dear. Much better than I expected of you."  
"Thank you. You taught me well"  
"That I did. You must never forget, however, to always listen to your women. Serving them is your number one priority. Should they be uncomfortable, you must step back and be as submissive as possible."  
"Yes, Mother."  
"Good. Now continue to woo that cat girl. Once she gives you her energy, then you can toss her back out. You don't need any pets hanging around when you find another girl."  
"As you wish Mother."

The orb vanished, but Erik remained in the hall, letting out a sigh. He had a look of displeasure on his face. He looked tired as well, but something seemed off.

As the image ended, Mika’s mind was racing. She felt worthless, wondering if the only reason he had been flirting with her was out of a desire for her energy. But she had seen the caring side of him. Her instincts screamed at her that was closer to who he really was. And that last look on his face… She was so confused.

"She taught me well... at least what she could teach me, anyway. That visage became a habit and now it's a natural persona to me. She taught me to always serve and make the women I meet happy. She always said that THAT was the true incubus way."  
"The 'true' incubus way?"  
"It makes sense, no? If I can please and serve and women I meet, then I can surely convince them to fully give their energy to me. To trust me."

He hadn’t said it, but Mika heard the unspoken need to be wanted. To be accepted. To be loved. _Oh… Erik…_ She knew what that was like.

“You are probably angry…”  
“I am,” she responded, a serious look on her face. He tried to maintain a calm look on his face, but couldn’t help the shame and hurt that crept into his eyes.  
“I know that she was trying to do her best to help you survive in your world. But it makes me angry that you’ve been raised to think that your worth is based on your ability to serve and please.”  
Erik looked at Mika, a shocked expression on his face. “I mean, there is nothing wrong with pleasing others if that is what you want to do, if it pleases you. But it doesn’t define your worth.”  
Mika touched him lightly on the chest “You are worthy in and of yourself. You are important. You aren’t worth whatever value others decide to place on you. It makes me angry that you’ve spent so much time thinking that. My… my grandad was a big believer that you should do what makes you happy, not necessarily what others expect of you.”

“I… don’t really know how to respond. That wasn’t what I was expecting. I…” he said. “Thank you,” he whispered, lifting her hand from his chest to his lips. “It is hard for me to accept that, but... I’ll keep thinking about it. And it means a lot to me that you said it.”

“It also made me realise you have probably been forced into these sort of situations a lot in the past. And I kind of did the same to you when I suggested the goodnight kisses - I mean they are a practical solution, but by saying that I need you guys to keep your energy up to protect me. Well, I was being a bit manipulative. So if you are uncomfortable about them then we can find a work around…”  
“Well… I understand if you don’t want to kiss me...”  
“What? No. I mean, you might not want to kiss me. I mean, you’ve probably kissed lots of very attractive people - or demons - and I’m not… maybe you just aren’t interested in me that way.” Mika said, blushing. “I mean, the kisses have been a bit awkward, so I thought maybe you didn’t want to…”

“You thought I didn’t…” Erik gave her a gentle smile. “I have to admit, Princess, no part of this talk has gone how I expected. I do want to. But you are too… much goodness. And I am… well, you saw.” He sighed “I don’t deserve your energy.”

Mika gave him a gentle smile “May I hug you?” she asked.  
Erik looked surprised again, but nodded silently.  
Mika stood up, and facing him, she pulled him against her into a cuddle. His face was pressed up against her, just below her breasts, and her arms were loosely wrapped around his shoulders as she rested her face against the top of his head. She heard him sigh with pleasure as her fingers came up to stroke his hair and felt his hands wrap around her waist.

“Erik, I saw the look on your face after your mother left. You weren’t happy living a life of pretense. And that’s what I want from you - to not pretend with me and fake feelings that aren’t there. I don’t have a problem with the way you are most of the time. I like your flirting. I like that you are caring. That’s why I want you to be more… well, you.”  
He pulled her tighter against him in response, burying his face against her. She kissed his hair gently.

“And finally, you really need to take me down from that pedestal you’ve put me on. I’m not perfect. I mentioned this morning that I have self esteem issues and have trouble believing I'm good enough. So, I have my flaws but I'm trying to work on them. I’m also much less sweet and innocent than you seem to think,” Mika blushed, “After all, I did spend last weekend masturbating to thoughts of you going down on me.”

Erik pulled his face away from her and looked up at her in shock. His cheeks were damp - had he been crying? “What did you say, Princess. I think I misheard you.”  
Mika blushed and looked away “You heard me just fine.”  
Erik pull Mika down so that she was now sitting in his lap, straddling it. “Oh no, I’m quite certain I didn’t.”  
Mika blushed harder and refused to meet his eyes. “Say it. Please. I want you to.”  
Mika bit her lower lip. She knew she was going to give in to him, despite the embarrassment. She leaned into him, so that her lips were right near his ear and whispered “I stroked and rubbed my clit while imagining that it was your tongue.”  
She heard him growl and pull her hips harder against his. “Mmm… you’re right. You're not innocent at all. You are delightfully naughty.” he murmured as he nuzzled against her neck.

Mika sighed in pleasure, wriggling against his lap. Erik groaned in response, pulling his face away enough so that he could look her in the eyes.  
“Mika… please….” His eyes were glowing, his need written plainly on his face. No pretence. “Please…” he begged of her, wanting, needing more.

Mika kissed him gently, slowly, giving him every chance to break away if he wanted to. He kissed her back hungrily, rocking her against him. She felt him drawing on her energy as they kissed. Their kisses were peppered with sighs and moans of pleasure as they explored each other's lips, tongues, mouths. His hands played with her waist, her arse while hers roamed over his shoulders and through his hair.

He was delicious and Mika wanted more of him. As they kissed her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and vest. She sighed in pleasure as her fingers ran lightly up his stomach and across his chest, brushing lightly against his nipples. He moaned into her mouth as she continued her caresses up his shoulders, pulling his shirt down slightly and exposing his neck and shoulders.

Pulling away from his kiss, she pulled back slightly to look at him. Her slightly swollen lips, the naked desire on her face when she looked at him amazed him. Aroused him.

“Mmmmm” Mika purred in pleasure, smiling at him before gently biting his earlobe. Erik hissed in pleasure as she nibbled on his ear lobe, moving to kiss and nibble just behind his ear, his neck. Her lips and teeth sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. He was so hard and she felt so good he felt his control slipping. Panting he pulled her hips hard against his, and pulled her lips back to his in a rough kiss, biting and sucking on her lower lip.

“Dinner time!” they heard Sam shouting out the door to the backyard, and they pulled away quickly. It was dark now - the sun had set while they kissed. Mika was fairly sure that Sam hadn’t seen them and they sat a moment, catching their breath.  
“We should go,” whispered Mika, reluctantly, as she started to button up his shirt. Her fingers were trembling slightly, she was still ridiculously worked up.  
“Or we could skip dinner. I’m not hungry anymore.”  
Mika smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said giving him a soft kiss as she did up the top button on his shirt and climbed out of his lap.

Erik groaned slightly at the unfairness of it “Go… I… ummm… need a minute”. It was too dark to tell, but Mika thought he was blushing as he said it. Smiling to herself, she quickly made her way back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that the next chapter will be about a week late. Unfortunately I won't have access to a computer during the weekend - which is when I mainly do my writing.


	6. A kiss goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika has been giving the boys goodnight kisses for energy - will they ever stop being awkward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seduce me and the lovely boys belong to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so long coming - hope you enjoy! It's not a proper chapter, but I wanted to give you a taste of how her relationships with the boys have developed - and how those goodnight kisses are working out for them.

“Thank you for dinner, James” said Mika, helping him clear up afterwards.   
“You’re welcome, Miss. Though there is no need for you to clean up. I can...”   
“I want to help. It makes me feel bad if I let you guys do all the work. Please let me help?” Mika asked, doing her best puppy dog impression.   
James laughed in response “Well, if it pleases you, Miss.”   
Mika smiled and continued stacking the dishes into the dishwasher, thinking about the various ways he already pleased her. She snuck a glance at him. She knew it was superficial of her, but something about his glasses and nerd-boy look just gave her butterflies in in her stomach. She noticed that he had stopped for a moment, eyes closed and he was taking in a slow deep breath.   
Concerned, she touched his arm gently, “James?”   
His eyes snapped open and he looked at Mika, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Oh, I’m sorry, Miss…”   
“Are you okay?” Mika asked, a worried look on her face.   
“Yes, of course,” replied James, still blushing. “You… smell nice”   
Now it was Mika’s turn to blush. She wondered what he meant - she wasn’t wearing any perfume and hadn’t showered since that morning.   
James noticed her confusion, and pushing his glasses up he went into teacher mode. “We are incubii, Miss. Our senses for… arousal and pleasure are heightened. And you… smell...delicious.”   
Mika’s heart beat faster - partly because of the embarrassment of knowing that they could all smell her, and partly because part of her was thrilled that James found her delicious. She had felt confident after kissing Erik, but now the shyness and self doubt was starting to creep in. _He can smell me! How embarrassing! That must be why they kept looking at me weirdly over dinner. But… he said I smelled delicious. So, he likes it? I guess to an incubus, arousal would smell good - like yummy food._

“What do I smell like?” she asked, biting on her lip. _Oh crap, what am I doing? Am I that desperate to hear compliments from him? I'm going to make a fool of myself. But... but he said he liked it._   
“Roses. Red, fragrant roses. That's what you smell like to me.”   
“I like the smell of fragrant red roses. Red roses are one of my favourite flowers.”   
“Mine too,” responded James.   
Looking away from him, Mika said “Umm... thank you for letting me know. About the... smelling. I, ahh, should probably get to bed soon. M-may I kiss you goodnight now?” she finished almost in a whisper. Even after the kisses with Damien and Erik, there was something about James that made her feel particularly shy. Maybe it was because he did act like a wonderful gentleman, and she felt that kissing him was a bit... wrong? Naughty?

She felt James' hand on her chin, as he gently lifted her face up to him. He smiled at her, as he slowly brought his lips down. Just before he kissed her he asked “Do you want me to stop?”   
“No...” whispered Mika, entranced by him. She had initiated all the other kisses, in her shy slightly fumbling way. He had been perfectly polite and hadn't pushed her beyond what she was willing to offer. And she hadn't offered anything beyond a fairly chaste kiss on the lips, afraid to push herself on him. This was different. And it felt good.

He kissed her gently. Slowly. Very occasionally biting on her lip gently, before flicking his tongue over the spot. She could feel him feeding on her energy - somehow combined with the way he held her chin and how he controlled the kiss, it felt a little intoxicating. He ended the kiss too quickly, and she felt a little stunned as he smiled at her and wished her goodnight. She managed to mumble a reply before leaving the kitchen to collect herself.

Unlike the kisses from Damien and Erik, his kiss hadn't been needy. But it had been more than the chaste goodnight kisses they had shared so far. James was more restrained than his younger brothers – was this his way of letting her know that he was interested in her? Or was it just her hopeful imagination?

\---------

Mika found Erik outside again in the garden, sitting in the porch swing.   
“Hi,” she greeted him a bit shyly, despite their earlier making out.   
“Hello, Princess,” he responded, pulling her gently into his lap. She was a bit surprised when he didn’t kiss her, but just held her in a gentle cuddle.

Mika relaxed against him, just enjoying the feeling of being held and cared for, while the swing gently rocked them. She sighed, wondering how to bring up the awkward topic of her feelings for his brothers.   
“Princess… are you okay? Things happened so quickly that I didn’t stop to check how you felt about what was happening.”   
Mika hugged him tighter, “Yeah, I’m okay. How are you feeling?”   
Erik laughed softly. “How am I feeling? I have a beautiful woman in my lap, and you wonder how I’m feeling? I feel pretty amazing… but I also feel like something is wrong. Are you sure you are okay?”   
Mika sighed, “I’m worried… I need to talk to you about something and I’m worried that it will upset you. And I really don’t want to upset you.”   
Mika could see that Erik was starting to look concerned so she rushed ahead, “I like you. And I really really enjoyed kissing you. But… I like your brothers too. And it doesn’t mean that I like you any less, but... I’m worried that you’ll think that anyway.”

Erik was silent a moment. She was right - he was hurt by the knowledge that she was interested in his brothers as well. Part of him felt it was because he wasn’t good enough, but he knew that was probably not true. She was here in his arms now, and he knew that she had enjoyed kissing him earlier. Still, even knowing that it was hard to silence the hurtful part.

“I am a little hurt. But it isn’t because of you. I think it’s because I’ve built up this expectation that my self-worth is based on my ability to please. On my ability to be a good incubus. And part of me wonders if you want other lovers because I’ve failed to do that.”   
“That’s not..”   
Erik lightly touched her lips with his fingers, silencing her for a moment.   
“I know it isn’t true. But I spent a lot of time believing it so it will just take me a while to learn…”   
“That you are worthy in and of yourself?”   
“Mmm. But you know, it isn’t uncommon for incubii to share lovers,” responded Erik with a wicked smile. “Although, I am a bit concerned about your taste in men if you are interested in Sam…” he said, with a look of mock-disgust.   
Mika laughed in response. “No comment about Sam. But, if my responses so far haven’t been clear, you do please me... And I would be open to you continuing to please me,” she said, blushing.   
“Mmm… and I’m sure I could do so much more to please you,” murmured Erik in a flirty voice.   
Laughing in response, Mika cuddled him a while longer before finally wishing him goodnight and kissing him gently on the lips.

\---------

Mika followed the sound of arguing to find Matthew and Sam in the living room, fighting over her laptop. She had shown them how to access Netflix and her Steam account to play games and watch stuff in case they got bored while she was away. Organising a sharing system was clearly beyond them.

She sighed, and realised she would need to help them sort this out. But not tonight. “Hey guys, I’m kind of tired, so I’m going to head to bed soon.”

Sam was sitting on a beanbag on the floor closest to her so she knelt down to give him a kiss.   
“May I?” she asked   
“Tch… why do you keep asking? It’s annoying.”   
“It’s called consent, Sam!” chimed in Matthew from the laptop.   
Sam glared at him, but his words were aimed at Mika “I doubt you would be able to kiss me if I didn’t want you to… erm… not that I want to kiss you. But like you said, this is the best option for now.” Sam blushed. “I’ll let you know if I’m not okay with it” he grumbled softly. 

Just as Mika placed a tentative kiss against his lips, Sam shifted slightly on the beanbag causing the beans under her hand to move and she fell forward onto him. Sam jerked in response and his chin connected with her cheek.   
“Owww… sorry…that was an accident.” Mika pulled away, her hand cupping her cheek.   
Sam glared at her angrily. “You’re such a klutz. Here, let me see,” he muttered, gently moving her hand away from her cheek. Her cheek was red and looked like it might get swollen. Sam fished out an ice-cube from his drink, and after holding it in his hand for a few seconds to cool his hand down he gently cupped her cheek with his hand. “You need to apply something cool otherwise it might swell up,” he told her. “But ice by itself is too cold and might hurt you.”

Mika nodded slightly, just watching Sam. Of all the boys he was the hardest to figure out. She was so sure he would have shouted at her for falling on him like that, but here he was, practically caressing her cheek and acting like he actually cared about her. He had grown less cold towards her over the last few weeks, and it had been a whole week since he had called her stupid - maybe he didn’t hate her. With that thought, she lifted her eyes to him and realised that he had been watching her face. He blushed and quickly looked away, pulling his hand away and grabbing another icecube.

He glared at Matthew who was giggling at him and making faces. He looked like he was going to shout again but then suddenly he smiled. It was a smile that scared Mika.   
“Since you are embarrassing me by making me do this, I’m going to require you to embarrass yourself in return.” He gently cupped her cheek again.   
Mika was hardly making him do anything. She was so confused by his behaviour – his teasing and meanness, and the gentle way he was touching her and looking after her. She was tempted to agree, just to see what he would ask. She didn’t have to do it after all.   
“Okay…” she said warily.   
Sam shot Matthew a look of triumph “I want you to meow like a cat.”   
“You want me to what? Meow? Like a cat?”   
There was a noise behind her, but as she tried to turn, Sam held her head in place and told her to keep still.   
“Go on. Meow.”   
“Umm… okay.. Meow?”   
“Tch… no, that’s like the description of the noise a cat makes. The noise a cat makes is totally different.”   
“Hmm… well, it would depend on the kind of cat. I mean a kitten would be more like Mao, Mao or something.” Mika responded, making the noise of a cute kitten.   
“Hey, that’s pretty good Doofus! What about an adult cat?”   
“Hmmm… Maybe like Miaow Miaow. Or Raor. Or Mraow. Or there was a cat near my parent’s place that was more like Yeow Yeow."   
Sam glanced over at Matthew and suddenly burst out laughing. “Ah, that was great, doofus!” He lay back on the beanbag laughing his head off. “I think your face will be okay” he managed to tell her in between the laughter.

Mika backed away from him slowly. She’d never seen him laugh in such a carefree way before - it was a little disconcerting. Although she couldn’t help a small smile at seeing him happy and relaxed.

“Umm… do you get it?” she asked Matthew, sitting down next to him.   
“Pfft. He’s an idiot,” Matthew muttered, his face red, glaring at Sam as he left the room, still laughing to himself.   
“Hmm… are you okay, your face is really red.”   
“I’m fine,” responded Matthew, blushing harder and refusing to look at her.   
“Are you sure you aren’t getting sick? Maybe you have a fever? Do you need more energy?”, asked Mika anxiously. Although he wasn't actually the youngest incubii, his cuteness sometimes make her treat him like he was younger.   
“I’m fine.”   
“Hmm…” Mika looked at him with concern. “Maybe you are okay, but I’m still worried. I... I was going to offer a goodnight kiss anyway. But, if you need more energy.. umm.. you can kiss me longer or something?” she asked, blushing slightly but determined to help.

Matthew looked away, trying to decide what to do. He wanted to kiss her. The combination of the lovely way she smelt and the adorable cat noises she had just made had amped up his arousal. The problem was he wanted to do more than just kiss her. He didn't know how good his self control was – especially with her so willing to give him more energy. All of their goodnight kisses so far had been pecks on the lips. He didn't want to push her beyond what she was comfortable with – and he wasn't sure that she saw him in that way.

“Umm... maybe it is best not to kiss me, just in case I am getting sick.” He noticed that her face fell slightly at his suggestion. “But, um, if you aren't too tired, maybe we could play a game together and … erm hold hands,” he offered, glancing away shyly.   
Mika perked up at his suggestion. “That's a great idea! What game do you want to play?”   
“Well, something that doesn’t involve much hands…” he responded, blushing again at the thought of holding hands with her.  
“Oh! I don’t know if you’ll like it - but I’ve been really into this sim game called Princess Maker, where you raise a girl and depending on her stats she ends up being different things. I’m not very good at explaining it, but do you want to try it? For a bit? I’ve never played it with someone before.” Mika commented excitedly.   
“I like sim games and cute girls so let’s give it a try!” grinned Matthew, blushing once he realised what he had said.   
Mika laughed and winked at him “Me too.” She entwined her fingers with his, and booted up the game.

\------------

Damien tried to focus on the words Mika was reading, but he had to admit it was a little difficult to focus with her cuddled up against him on the couch.

She had been so angry earlier in the day when she had found out that he didn’t know how to read. Remembering her response made him smile and feel warm inside. He had been ready for her to reject him - he felt so much shame at his inability. But instead she’d gotten angry at his father for deliberately trying to keep him ignorant - or just not caring enough to do anything about it. She hadn’t blamed him at all, and had offered to help him learn to read if he wanted.

Part of him had wanted to take her up on her offer. It would give him another chance to spend more time with her. But despite her positive response, he still felt ashamed and there was something about her teaching him to read that made him feel… embarrassed. He had this fantasy of learning how to read and write, and then writing her a story. So he had rejected her offer, but was happy for her to pass on any resources she had. And as additional encouragement Mika had offered to read to him every night.

And so here they were with Harry Potter. Cuddled up on the couch, with her sitting between his legs and leaning back against him. Mika had suggested it as a way for him to get energy, but he had been thrilled to hear her unvoiced thought that she liked the idea of being pressed up against him. Reading to him while he fed off her energy had been strange, and it had required all of her attention to focus on the words instead of just relaxing back against him.

Hearing the tiredness in her voice, he gently kissed the top of her head “Bed time?”   
“Mmmm…” Mika responded, snuggling against him and closing her eyes.   
He was surprised by the surge of happiness he heard from her from his simple kiss. He still hardly believed that she liked him. That spending time with him pleased her. That she desired him. Not wanting to pursue that last thought further just yet, he gently wriggled around Mika so that he had managed to get out from underneath her.

Mika felt Damien moving around but she was surprised to suddenly find herself in his arms as he carried her out of the library and up to her room. She buried her head against his chest and relaxed into him and his warmth, trusting him to carry her safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I've got some free time for writing in the next fortnight so the next chapter will be much faster :)


	7. Study day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika tries to study, but distraction appears in the form of James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Michaela Laws

Mika smiled to herself, remembering the way Damien had carried her up to bed last night. Part of her wished that she had asked him to stay. His lips on her neck… _Urgh, no! Economics! Study! Okay, Mika, focus. Get through the rest of the book in the next two hours and you get one hour at lunch to spend with the boys!_ She sighed and pulled her attention back to her textbook.

 

Half an hour away from her self-imposed deadline, one of the objects of her distraction knocked on the library door and stuck his head in.

“Sorry, to disturb you, Miss. I was wondering if it would be okay if I read in here for a bit? Sam is… well, being Sam and I was hoping to have some peace and quiet.” asked James.

“It’s okay, come in. ” Mika responded with a smile, watching him as he walked to the armchair on the other side of the room and settled himself into it. He caught her eyes and Mika blushed, realising that she had been staring at him.

“I’ll try my best not to distract you,” said James with a slight smirk. Mika turned away in a rush. _Ah, damnit! Caught! Ergh… it’s not as if he doesn’t know that he is attractive anyway. He probably had women throwing themselves at him all the time -  he was the crown prince after all ._ Mika sighed softly in frustration and tried to focus back on her textbook.

 

James had to work hard to focus on his book. _Isn’t that why you came in here in the first place? To read?_ The book was interesting. Sexy, even. Probably not the right thing to be reading given his current state. James managed to get through a chapter before glancing up at Mika. His control had slipped a little last night and he had kissed her more passionately than he had intended. He prided himself on his self control but she had smelled so sweet. _So damn ready to be thoroughly kissed ._ He dug his nails into his palms to quench that thought. He was attracted to her, but he was fairly certain that she was interested in one of his brothers. Her level of arousal last night strongly suggested she had been participating in more than a goodnight kiss. And then there was the moral issue - she was attractive, yes. But how much of it was because of her and how much because of his hunger? Did he desire her because of who she was or because of who he was? It didn’t feel right if he seduced her just because of his hunger.

 

Just then he noticed Mika’s gaze flicker to his. _Damn, she’s going to know I’ve been watching her ._

“Miss, your posture is terrible. You’ll hurt your back if you continue like that.” James said, pretending that he had only just noticed her.

Mika blushed slightly at his reprimand and adjusted her back and shoulders so that she was sitting straighter.

James smiled at her. “Good girl, that’s much better.”

 

At his praise, he saw her eyes go wide and a gasp escape her lips. He thought he noticed a shiver of pleasure make her tremble. She turned around back to her book quickly, but her response was enough to  make his heart beat faster and he felt the hunger in his belly grow suddenly.

 

He wanted her. Wanted to make her beg for him. Beg to please him. He had gotten out of his chair and moved towards her before he realised what he was doing. _S top . No… not now. Not like this._

“It’s past midday and I’m getting hungry. I’ll bring back some lunch for us shall I?” he said to Mika, fleeing the room before she had responded.

 

_Oh fuck. What was that?!? He told me I was a good girl and my brain just melted._  Even just thinking about it again, made her squeeze her legs together and bite her lip in need. Mika hadn’t expected that response. She enjoyed being praised, and would be the first to admit that she liked doing well at school. But it had never been a sexual thing for her. Her mind was racing, trying to make sense of it. She didn’t quite understand her response, but she did know that it felt good. Very very good. The idea of being his good little girl and pleasing him had gotten her soaking wet. _Crap, he is going to be back with food. Think unsexy thoughts._

 

They had both managed a level of calmness by the time James returned with sandwiches.

“Thanks for lunch, James!”

“You’re welcome. You’ve been working hard on school work. I know sometimes it’s hard to manage other things in addition to studying”

“Do… do you mind if I join you for lunch?” asked Mika

“It would be my pleasure,” James replied, with a smile.

“Did you do a lot of studying back at home?” asked Mika, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“Mm.. yes. I.. well, I had very high expectations placed on me. I studied all the time. I barely had time to spend with my brothers. To be honest, it’s one of the reasons I left. But I still value knowledge and learning.”

“I can tell…” teased Mika, picking up the book he had been reading? “Love and Romance: A story of intimacy?” she raised her eyebrows at James.

James blushed slightly. “Sex, and well, love isn’t the same for demons as it is for humans. I... wanted to understand you… umm, humans better in that respect.”

“Oh? How do they differ?” asked Mika.

“Hmm… well, it seems to me like sex and love are often linked for humans. That isn’t the case for demons - not in the same way. An incubi might have sex with a partner for energy more than love for them. And love itself isn’t really the same - it is more like passion. ”

“Mmm… that makes sense given that you feed off sexual energy. Although, to be honest, I’m not exactly sure what human love is. It seems to show itself in so many different ways. Even if you are talking about romantic love.”

“What do you mean?” asked James.

“Well, I’m definitely not an expert on love. But for example, there is research that suggests that romantic love for a partner changes over time. So it starts off all full of passion, and then over time changes more to a companionable partnership. Which is not to say that the passion isn’t there - but it isn’t the main thing.”

“That might be a general observation, but it would be different for any one person though.”

“Yes, that’s true. But I guess my point is there are so many ways that humans think of love - it’s hard to know exactly what is meant by it. Are there other differences between our worlds that you’ve noticed? Umm.. in relation to the topic.”

“Well, I have noticed that humans are often, though not always, a bit… funny about sex. Not based on this book, but more observation.”

“Are you talking about me?” asked Mika, teasingly.

James laughed, “No… I just mean that people seem to be afraid of it. In a sense they are right, sex and intimacy do have power. I suppose because it is our lifesource we don’t see that power as a bad thing. At least not inherently.”

“I agree that humans in general are fairly conservative about sex. But again, there are pockets where that isn’t the case. And with the internet - well, if you want to know, you can find out.” said Mika, hesitating before continuing. “I’ve been wondering about something… It seems like in the situation you have in the demon world, sex and sexual energy become a thing to be won. A trophy to be taken.” commented Mika, remembering Erik’s mother pushing him to claim the cat-girl’s energy.

James looked at her curiously for a while before responding. “Yes, it may even be the case for many demons. Unfortunately it is the world my father created… It was one of the main reasons we left, actually. It… it isn’t a good place to grow up. And being here has highlighted some other issues that I’ve never had to think about.”

“Like what?”

“Like our mind control power. I considered it a pleasant thing because it also enhances the pleasure of the experience for the other person. It wasn’t until you made your position clear on it that I realised it might be also be coercive.” James gave her a bitter smile. “It seems obvious now, of course. In our world, though, it was just another strength. Like being good looking might make you more appealing to potential partners. But it’s different. You can choose not to kiss someone, even if they are attractive to you. It’s much harder to resist our mind control. Your choice is gone. I … don’t like that it took me so long to realise.”

“And that realisation shows you more aware of consent than like 90% of human males.” Mika said with a laugh. “You know, I was really hard on myself when I was younger whenever I made a mistake. But my grandfather taught me that nobody is perfect and nobody expects you to be perfect. The important thing is that we keep trying to be better. That goes for you too.”  

 

James didn’t respond for a while. It was hard being face to face with her kindness, her caring, her intelligence. Wanting to wrap himself around her, to lose himself in her. But knowing that he couldn’t. This sense of pain wasn’t something he had really felt before.

 

“So, it sounds like my brothers have been telling you a little about our world. What else have they told you?”, he asked, changing the topic, giving himself time to think.

Mika blushed and looked away “Umm… I can’t remember exactly…”

She looked so adorably embarrassed, that even in his contemplative mood James couldn’t help pushing her a little further. “Mika… tell me. Please.”

Mika huffed out a breath she had been holding. She really couldn’t resist him. _This is just a logical discussion. Don’t be so immature!_

“Umm… that incubi share...lovers. Sometimes.”

James was silent, the implications and suggestions of her words clicking into place. The pain he was feeling turned into heat, the desire he had caged when he thought her unattainable. _Gentle… gentle… I need to be sure._

“Yes. Sometimes. But… it can be a complex negotiation. Humans seem to differ there too.”

“Traditionally, yes. I think most people aspire to monogamy. But, I think there is growing understanding that strict monogamy isn’t really the best thing for everyone. It works for some, and not others.”

“And what works for you?”

“Me? I… I’m not sure. I’m not very experienced in either sex or love so I don’t really know what is right for me.” responded Mika, not daring to look at James.

“Let me be clearer. Do you desire me?”

Mika blushed harder, and bit her lower lip.

James moved his lips to her ear “Tell me. I need to hear it.”

Mika shivered in pleasure at the sound of his voice, the feeling of his breath against her ear and neck. “Yes” she whispered.

“And my brothers?”

Mika nodded in response.

“Well, that makes your position fairly clear I think.” he replied with a small smirk. Mika just blushed harder in response.

“Hmm.. I believe I’ve distracted you from your study enough, so I should probably leave.” said James. “Remember, that good girls that study are rewarded.” he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he left the library.

 

Mika was tempted to throw a cushion after him. He had gone from analytical to self-critical, to teasing all in the space of a few minutes! And after making her reveal her feelings to him, he had just left! Mika growled in frustration, spending a few more minutes thinking of ways to torture him before going back to her study.

\-------------

 

“So when are your exams over?” asked Damien as they entered the library for their reading session.

“I have two next week and then another to the week after. And then we get a little break. Thank goodness!” said Mika.

“A break will be nice. It will be nice to do something fun. Oh, not that you aren’t fun already!”

 

Suddenly both of them noticed that James was in the library as well. Damien looked between Mika and James, and there was silence for a few moments as he absorbed the sudden tension in the room.

“Hey, Mika, I’m kind of tired. I think I might skip Harry Potter tonight, if that’s okay.”

Mika was suddenly anxious, realising that she might have made him feel unwanted. _No… I want to…_

“It’s okay,” he murmured to her, wrapping her in a hug. Mika couldn’t help relaxing against him, feeling safe in his arms. “Goodnight.” he whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the head.

“Goodnight, James”.

James gave his brother a soft smile in return. _Thank you, Izroul._

 

James walked up to Mika, “Would you like your reward now?’

Mika considered him, with a small pout on her face. She was still annoyed for his teasing earlier in the day. “That depends on what the reward is.”

“I thought a shoulder massage was a deserving reward. Would you like one?”

“Hmm.. okay. That would be really nice. Where should I sit?”

James led her on an ottoman. “Sorry, it might not be the most comfortable, but I need access to your back and shoulders.”

“So,” he said, taking off his jacket, and rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. “Would you like me to use massage oil? It will be nicer, but I might make your clothes messy.”

“I don’t mind if they get a bit messy. I’m wearing my study clothes anyway,” replied a distracted Mika. How could a man look so attractive just through the action of rolling up his sleeves?

_Two can play that game…_ “Here, to help minimise the mess” she said, while she slid the straps of her top and bra down her arms. It wasn’t particularly revealing, but it was enough to bring some pink to James’ cheeks.

James moved behind her, and poured some massage oil in his hands “Let me know if it is too painful or you want me to stop, okay?”

“Mmhmm”

 

James started by gently rubbing her neck, shoulders and back, getting her skin used to the feeling of his hands. Slowly, he started massaging a little harder, focusing on areas where he knew she was tense. Mika had her eyes closed and she was making small moans of pleasure as he rubbed the knots away. She didn’t realise how much she had needed exactly this.

She gasped “Ohh, that spot right there. Mmm… so good.”

James was drawing a small amount of sexual energy from her, as he massaged her, making her feel even more relaxed. He was anything but relaxed, though. Mika’s moans of pleasure and the way she relaxed against his hands, were only making him want her even more. He felt her shiver as his fingers caressed her neck - she was so responsive.

 

_Maybe, giving in just a little bit would be okay? We both want it…._

“Mika…” he murmured against her ear before he could change his mind “may I kiss you?”

Mika gasped slightly at his question. She was so wrapped up in what his fingers were doing to her, that his question took her by surprise.

Biting her lip in anticipation, she nodded.

James lightened the pressure of his fingers against her skin so that he was just grazing her skin. It felt delicious to Mika. Suddenly the feather light touches were contrasted to the feeling of his lips and teeth gently grazing her already sensitised neck. She couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

 

James moaned in response, finally letting go of some of his control. His arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her close to him as he continued to kiss, lick and bite his way up and down her neck.

 

Hearing his moan of pleasure thrilled Mika. Knowing that this was for her, because of her was very arousing. It almost felt better than his kisses on her neck.

 

Suddenly James stopped kissing her, although his arms around her hadn’t loosened. He was still, resting his head against hers, panting slightly like he was out of breath.

Mika turned her head around to check on him, and when he opened his eyes she saw that they were glowing golden.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go that far. I… I wanted to wait until after your exams so that we could properly spend time together.” he explained with a small smile. “When you finish exams, would you like to spend a day with me?”

“I would love that”, replied Mika with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be delayed a month or two - uni is starting to get busier and I need to spend writing time doing assignments :( Sorry!
> 
> Also, if you guys haven't played Cinderella Phenomenon yet - go check it out! It's free on Steam, and a fun otome.


End file.
